You'll be alright
by Meay96
Summary: Next generation one-shot. Rose is sick and tired about people telling her she's in love with scorpius, luckily her mother always knows what to say. slight Rose/Scorpius


The whole weasley/potter family was gathered together for an weekly sunday dinner at the burrow made by Molly. It always was an chaos: the children running around causing as much trouble as they could while the adults were talking and laughing about their week as they tried to keep their kids in control. Yes, everyone seemed to be having a good time, except for one red bushy haired weasley girl, who sat outside reading a book against a tree.

'Hey what's wrong Rosie?' Hermione asked her 13-year old daughter as she made her way to where she was sitting 'Why aren't you with your brother and cousins?'

Rose looked up from her book as she watched her mother sit down next to her 'It's everyone! espcecially James and Fred' She blurted out immediately as if she was waiting for someone to go look for her 'They keep making fun of me, telling me Scorpius and I would be such a cute couple' she finished sulkly

Ever since first year Rose, Albus and Scorpius have been best friends. They met on the train on their way to Hogwarts. At first Rose and Scorpius didn't really get along, but since they both spended alot of time with Albus they came around at the end. They keep arguing about everything, much to the amusement of everyone who knew Ron and Hermione in that time. Rose and Albus both got sorted into Gryffindor while Scorpius became an slytherin. it has been quite a shock that the son and cousin from the famous Harry Potter befriended a malfoy, but they soon came to the conclusion that it was just the way it is, that didn't stop their cousins/siblings to make jokes about it though

Hermione looked at her daughter in slight amusement 'and so what if you would?'

'Mum we're just friends!' Rose yelled at her mother but blushing none to less 'That's just wrong' she quickly added

'right, I'm sorry sweetie' Hermione chuckled at her daugther 'But you know you shouldn't listen to your cousins, they like making fun of people. That's just how they are'

'Yes I know..' Rose admitted against her will. 'It's just not fair! You and uncle Harry are best friends and nobody seems to care about that' She told her mother

'Yes but you know that's different, I am married to your father and Uncle harry to Aunt Ginny' she told her matter of factly 'And just because they don't care now doesn't mean they didn't in the past' She finished darkly, clearly remembering the article from Rita Skeeter 'That's just the problem about having a boy as your best friend'

'Well I still think it's stupid' Rose replied fearmly. She then slowly turned her head to look at her mother 'But.. wouldn't you be mad if I.. if I did get with Scorpius?'

Hermione chuckled at the sudden turn of the conversation and smiled at her daughter 'No of course I wouldn't, out of all the stories I heared from you and Albus he seems like a very nice guy' she replied 'I'm actually surprised I haven't met him yet'

Rose gave her mother a small smile before sadly looking down 'It is just that I.. that I.. I know daddy would be mad..' she told her with a soft voice 'he keeps talking bad about the malfoys, and he wasn't really to happy when he found out about our friendship' she sadly continued 'I'm just scared that he wouldn't treat him right if I would ever bring him over'

Hermione sighed while she made an mental note to go talk with her husband about his stubbornness 'Oh don't worry sweetie, he will get over it' she reassured her daughter while she took her hand and gently squeezed it 'I'm not gonna lie, Scorpius's family has done horrible things and even though it's a thing about the past, your father has every right to be mad at them.' she sighed again 'but he just has to realize that Scorpius is an complete different person than his father'

Rose just looked at her mother for an moment before pulling her hand back from her mother's grip 'Yes but.. he also is an slytherin!' she snapped at her 'The family would probably disown me if I ever get something with him ' she finished desperate hiding her head in her hands

'Oh Rosie you know we would never disown you!' Hermione assured her now desperately looking daughter as she gently lifted her head so she could face her blue eyes which she clearly inherited from her father 'We don't care with who you and up, slytherin or not' she stopped to brush an red curl out of her daughter's eyes before she continued 'You're only 13, you shouldn't been worrying about this. I know you and Scorpius are just friends, but if you do end up with him.. we will only be happy' she stated fearmly at her now smiling daughter 'Cause As long as you're happy, we are too.'

Rose gave her an last warm smile. Her mother always knew what to say, and again she was right.

'I love you mum' Rose said while she flung her arms around her neck

'I love you too Rosie' Hermione replied while gladly returning the hug. 'now let's go back inside before your father eats all the dinner by his self'

Rose laughed and together they walked back inside. Ending up with Scorpius or not, she knows she has an amazing family who will always love her.. no matter what.


End file.
